1 The Great Zombie Hunt
by magrat70
Summary: Set after the episode JJ. JJ asks Emily for a favour to stop her being transferred to the State Dept. Will be femslash; don't like don't read. Spoilers up to JJ and for 200
1. Chapter 1

Title; The Great Zombie Hunt

Author; Magrat 70

Disclaimer; not mine blah blah

Rating; T

Spoilers; up until JJ, Seaver joins but JJ doesn't go to the State Dept, a spoiler for 200 too.

Author's note; I shouldn't start another story but this will be a short one; request was made by Lkwth13. I haven't got a beta for this, if anyone is interested let me know, this will be a shorter story only covering one case

The Great Zombie Hunt.

"Prentiss can I see you in my office?" JJ shouted from the catwalk outside her office door, her arms were crossed in front of her chest and to say she looked pissed was the under statement of the Century.

"Uh, okay," Emily looked at Morgan and Reid, as JJ slammed her office door without waiting for her reply.

"What have you done," Reid whispered. Whilst JJ was usually the softest soul imaginable, she could become more than irritable if they didn't get their consults or reports back in time and if anyone messed with piles of files in her office the likely hood would be that the BAU's sharpshooter would shoot them.

"Yeah, whatcha done princess, should we be advising your next of kin?"

"Very funny Derek."

"Hey, I try my best. I wouldn't keep her waiting, you know it will only get worse," Morgan advised.

Prentiss got to her feet and with a great deal of trepidation headed towards JJ's office, she wasn't sure what she had done. She was getting prepared however to turn her big brown eyes into the softest puppy dog look she could manage; anything to get out of trouble. She knocked softly on the door waiting for the media liaison to call her in.

"Come in," called JJ.

"Good luck Princess," Morgan shouted from the bullpen, earning him a death glare.

Emily's face turned from her carefully constructed blank mask, to a look of deep concern when she was her friend was in tears.

"Jen, what's wrong? Is it Henry?"

"No, Em. I really hate to do this but you're kinda my final hope," JJ said, trying to get her emotions under control. "I have been asked to move to the State Department... I don't want to go, but now Strauss has got involved and she says I have no choice. Em you know I would never ask you to talk to the ambassador if I could think of another way... I don't want to go... please Emily will you help me?"

Emily sat down heavily on the chair across from JJ. She hated getting involved in politics or talking to her mother if truth be told. They had been getting along better recently, it still didn't mean she wasn't uncomfortable in her mother's presence and she hated to owe her mother anything. If it had been anyone else doing the asking but JJ;she would have turned them down flat, but she had a certain weakness for the blue eyed blonde which meant she would drag herself over broken glass to do whatever JJ wanted her to do. Besides there was a selfish reason for doing it; she didn't want to lose seeing JJ everyday. "Okay, but I can't promise anything."

JJ gave her a dazzling smile through the tears. "Thank you Emily, what would I do without you?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Strauss gnashed her teeth, she had been outsmarted by one of Hotch's minions again. She thought out of all of them that the media liaison would be the easiest to get rid of. After all she was doing her a favour, she had had the woman's dopey sounding boyfriend on the phone moaning about the amount of hours she was doing.

Her contact at the State Dept had freaked when the found out that the media liaison she was trying to palm off to them wasn't an actual profiler. This had been one of the requirements, they were going to use them for the media, but that wasn't the only thing they were needed for. They were needed to profile possible terrorists or their families to see who could be turned in to informants in Afghanistan to glean valuable information about the Taliban. A media liaison from another BAU team had been chosen.

Strauss was many things but she wasn't stupid and hints had been dropped to her that a senior politician was involved in blocking JJ's move, so it didn't take a lot to guess who was involved; Prentiss. If there was one person she hated more than Hotch it was Prentiss, she didn't understand the woman, if she had those sort of political connections, she would be director of the F.B.I. She had only limited scope for revenge right now and however petty it would seem she was going to take it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Prentiss you have to go out with us to celebrate keeping our girl," Morgan boomed. "Even pretty boy is giving up his hot date with a book to come out."

"Hey," said Reid pretending to be insulted by Morgan, he was relieved that JJ wasn't leaving, she may at one time have been a crush of his he was now happy to have her as the big sister he never had. Her and Emily together made him feel safe and more at ease with women. He would never forget the beating Emily took for him from Cyrus the mad preacher; at first he had tried to explain to Emily that he felt his manhood was being brought in to question. It was when Emily explained to him that she had profiled that whilst Cyrus might abuse a female F.B. I agent the likely hood would be that he would need to kill a male agent to keep his macho self image high amongst his followers. Reid had kicked himself that he had missed that obvious profile.

"Okay, not for long though," Prentiss smiled, she was pleased that JJ was staying, but didn't want to sit in a bar watching Will paw her.

xxxxxxxx

JJ changed in her office, she didn't want to go home and risk another row with Will. He had gone nuts the night before when he found out she wouldn't be taking the State Dept job. She had hid behind the offer being withdrawn. He still blamed her saying she had waited too long.

Tonight she didn't care, she wanted to go out and have some fun with her friends. She was really pleased that Emily had agreed to come out with them. She had pulling away from them, not attending a lot of the activities where along with Morgan she had been one of the main ringleaders. She hadn't turned up to the last two family brunches at Rossi's and JJ had felt an odd feeling in her stomach when Morgan had suggested that maybe Prentiss had a secret lover.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey, princess you don't have to worry, JJ said it was only the team who were invited tonight, no Crawfish." Morgan whispered into his best friend's ear. He knew the real reason why Emily wasn't turning up to the team outings and he was pissed to the point he was going to make sure that significant others weren't invited. He didn't see why his best friend should be left at home because JJ had got herself pregnant by the dopey Southern detective. He didn't much like Will either and for all Morgan's womanising reputation he had a chivalrous streak in him and he was deeply suspicious of the amount of times Will dropped bombshells about his and JJ's relationship when it was obvious he had never talked to the blonde about it. The whole thing didn't feel right to him.

Emily smiled at Morgan, she hated the fact that Will could get to her so easy, well basically by breathing. No thinking about that tonight. Tonight was going to be fun. Hotch had even turned up for a quick drink. JJ arrived with Garcia and the group fell into an easy rhythm of teasing and dancing. Before long JJ had taken up her place on the dartboard, Prentiss was equally humiliating some guys on the pool table while Morgan and Garcia were enjoying themselves on the dancefloor, while Reid had found his geeky Star Trek fanatics and were having a heated discussion about some piece of trivia.

"It's good to see the kds having fun together," Rossi teased Hotch.

The usually stoic team leader smiled. "It is, I really thought Strauss had managed it this time; to start to dismantle the team." They watched as JJ jumped up and down with joy as she thrashed another opponent at one of her favourite past times. It was an unspoken fact that JJ was the heart of the team and without her it wouldn't be the same.

Prentiss made the time honoured sign to the two men to enquire if they wanted another drink and they gave her a thumbs up. They watched her for a few moments as a tall handsome man approached her while she waited for their drinks order to be fulfilled. JJ, Morgan and Garcia had returned to their seats.

"And another guy crashes and burns," Morgan gloated, they were all watching as Prentiss smiled politely, shook her head before turning her attention back to the bar. The man tapped her on the shoulder and this time with a less polite smile and shake of the head of Emily made it quite plain she wasn't interested. "I don't like the look of this guys".

Morgan was about to get to his feet when he saw the guy press his fist sharply into Emily's side, the agent gave the man a puzzled look before pressing her hand to her side. She looked even more puzzled when the hand she lifted from her side was red and her legs slowly started to slip from my underneath her.

"Oh god he's stabbed her," JJ screamed, her hand going to her mouth in shock.

TBC


	2. Nightmares and the Nightmarish

The Great Zombie Hunt

Magrat 70

Rating; T

Disclaimer; not mine

Author's note; the idea for the case was from a documentary I watched called Kids with Guns. Not being American I don't get some peoples obsession with guns. For someone who's British my family owned guns because we have lived in dangerous parts of the world and the guns were always locked away. Anyway back to the crazies I saw one gave a 4 year old girl a .40 calibre rifle and wondered why the kick back and the noise scared her! The next girl was zombie hunting in the woods shooting posters with a glock. Yep running and shooting in the woods without really taking note what she was shooting and she was 9; maybe I am too British but this felt not only stupid and bloody dangerous but to the wrong child psychologically damaging; this is about the wrong child

Nightmares and the nightmarish

"JJ it's just a dream, wake up sweetheart," Will said, rousing his wife from her fourth nightmare in less than two weeks.

She was slick with sweat and her heart felt like it had jumped in her throat. "Emily?"

"Emily's fine," he said through gritted teeth.

Ever since the stupid bastard had tried to stab Emily JJ couldn't get a much different scenario out of her head. Emily had caught the glint of the knife in the bar's light just as he was swinging at her. She disarmed him with ease and Morgan slapped his cuffs on him. The guy had no rap sheet because daddy, who was a rich lawyer had either bought off or intimidated the women he had been violent towards. The kid had never used a knife before and daddy was wondering as he got dragged out of his bed again whether he should have let the kid get charged a few years ago before the violence had escalated.

When he pushed his way into the police station he wondered how much this little debacle was going to cost him? That was before he found out that not only had he swung a knife at a F.B.I agent in full view of five federal employees but the agent was the daughter of an US Ambassador, there was really nothing he had that could stop his son being charged. The BAU could have pointed out to him that he was to blame and that his son was another serial killer in the making and maybe just maybe if he had got his anger management problems treated instead of covering for him it would be a different story.

JJ dragged herself into the shower, she was sick of the replays, seeing Emily covered in blood. She wasn't sure why this incident was getting to her so much, maybe because it had come out of nowhere and it was her celebration that added to the guilt of what happened.

xxxxxxxxx

"Guys conference room in 10," called Hotch. "Rossi, Prentiss can I speak to you both first."

"What's all that about?" Morgan asked JJ.

"Don't know, the case must have gone straight to Hotch," JJ answered, fixing herself her fifth coffee of the morning, which even for her was pretty much a record.

Morgan was about to make a sleazy comment about Will keeping her awake when he saw the black rings under her eyes." You okay JJ?"

"I've had a few nightmares since Em almost got stabbed...I know it's stupid..."

"No it isn't Jay, I keep thinking how close that blade was to her kidney or if he had stabbed her more than once..."

"I've had nightmares about it too," Reid admitted.

"What are we all having nightmares about," Garcia asked as she arrived for the meeting.

"The princess being stabbed baby girl, " Morgan explained.

A little shiver went through the analyst's body. "Tell me about it guys. I keep seeing it over and over again and every time he got her and there's blood everywhere."

The three agents all nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone know how Emily is with it all?" Reid asked.

"I keep asking, but you all know Prentiss, all she says is she's fine. Maybe we should tell her how we feel." Morgan pondered. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but with everything that happened before the incident he didn't want his best friend to pull even further away from them, when it was all pretty clear how much everyone cared about her. "We better get in the conference room before Hotch kicks our ass."

JJ looked in surprise at a young blonde woman who was sat by Emily.

"Okay everyone I would like to introduce you to Ashley Seaver, she is about to graduate from the Academy. Strauss has decided that she would benefit from field training and has made Prentiss her training supervisor."

"Ashley Seaver you are the daughter of Charles Beauchamp, otherwise known as the Redmond Ripper, who killed 25 women before he was caught by Hotch and Rossi," Reid announced to the room.

"My friends usually just call me Ashley, " said the young agent, her face burning with embarrassment.

"Donn't worry about it Ashley," Prentiss said gently, patting the young woman on the arm. The last thing the brunette wanted to do was to babysit a young agent in the field, but she knew how it felt to be judged by who your parents where before anyone got a chance to know you.

"Okay thanks to our resident genius we all know who Agent Seaver's father is, I hope this makes little difference to how she is treated by anyone in the room..."

Hotch's speech was broken by a pounding on the conference room door.

Morgan who was closest to it opened it and was surprised to see JJ's boyfriend standing there. "Will..."

"I need to talk to JJ now," the young man bellowed.

"Will we're about to get briefed on a case, wait in my office and I'll talk to you when we're' finished." JJ was blushing as deeply as Seaver's, she couldn't believe Will would do this in front of the team.

"We either do it now or we do it in front of everyone. You can tell them how you got your little dyke friend there to get her mother to stop your promotion to the State department while your husband thinks you're going for the promotion for the good of your family. Or that you keep waking every night screaming her name, jeez she almost go stabbed JJ. She hasn't got a scratch on her, you're pathetic JJ." Will wound down realising he was staring in to a bank of very unfriendly eyes.

Strauss had called him this morning at home, not only had she mentioned that ambassador Prentiss had interfered with JJ not going to the pentagon, but she had used the fact it had been noted on Prentiss's personal file that whilst she was in the Chicago field office she was involved in a same sex relationship. He had gone off like a rocket and not really thought of the repercussions.

"My office now!" The look on JJ's face told him he was in a lot of trouble.

After they left a mortified Prentiss bolted from the room. Morgan went to follow and was surprised when Seaver stopped him. "I've got this."

Garcia looked at the four men shuffling in their seats as they could hear the sound of an enraged JJ. "Do you think she'll shoot him?"

"We could always hope," Rossi said, only semi joking.

xxxxxxxxx

Ashley followed Prentiss to the ladies restroom on the BAU floor. She was pleased that there was no one in there but themselves. "You okay agent Prentiss?" No response came from the older woman and she guessed she was trying to fight back tears and compose herself. "Emily please, I know you don't know me but I know what this feels like." In more ways than one, whether it is outed as the daughter of a serial killer or outed as a lesbian, she thought to herself.

"Sorry Ashley, our briefings aren't normally like this and Reid didn't mean to upset you. He can't help it, he has billions of facts in his brain and they just come out as word vomit."

"I know about deflecting too Emily, I can't make you talk about it, I know you're embarrassed though," said the young agent, determined to get something from her mentor, in more ways than one it would seem.

"It's not everyday you're outed by one of your bestfriend's boyfriends. I don't even know how he found out. The last real relationship I had was a detective in Chicago when I was attached there. It ended badly and I moved here and I really didn't want to talk about it and then time slipped away. It wasn't even that I didn't want to tell them...it felt like I couldn't because I had avoided saying anything in the begining and to be honest things are so crazy at the BAU you don't have time for a private life. Thanks Ashley, if you think this is crazy wait until we go out in the field." Emily smiled at the younger woman feeling like a weight had come off her shoulders.

"Is that when you almost got stabbed?"

"Oh no that was on a night out, there is never a dull moment at the BAU," Emily laughed at the tense look from her protégé. "You said earlier you knew how I felt."

"I was outed by an ex at the Academy, so I was no longer the serial killer's daughter. I was the queer serial killer's daughter." Ashley tried to play down the hurt, but there was little point when you're talking to a profiler.

Emily lifted the young blonde's chin up with her finger. "You've got the last laugh kid, you're the one that's with the BAU. Let's get back to the briefing, hopefully JJ will have killed Will by now."

Ashley wished the profiler hadn't called her kid. The older woman was dressed in tight black pants and a red tank top, that showed off the woman's lean muscles, she was hot, without pushing her sensuality, the mixture of the feminine with the chunky male watch and off centred belt buckle was distracting. There was something dark and mysterious in her chocolate eyes that the young blonde was sure she could get lost in. The profiler also had a take charge swagger that was damn sexy. Ashley knew she shouldn't be crushing on her supervisor but it was pretty hard not to after finding out she was gay too. Ashley trailed behind the profiler discreetly checking out her ass.

JJ and Will were waiting for them outside the conference room. "Emily, Will has something to say to you."

"I'm sorry for calling you dyke Emily," Will said, after getting a not so polite dig in the back from JJ.

The raven haired profiler gave him a tight nod of the head before walking past into the conference room followed by Ashley.

"Looks like you've been replaced by younger model," taunted Will.

"Really Will after everything we've talked about, does that seem a good idea to say?" JJ was near the end of her tether with ex detective and she had about made the decision that he would be looking for alternative accommodation when she returned from the case.

"Sorry JJ, this whole situation is driving me crazy, if I could get a job things would be much better and you could stay at home with Henry and I..."

"You don't understand me at all; do you?" JJ shook her head with disbelief. "Well I've got to do my job right now...go home Will." She walked away from him without turning around to see the stunned look on his face.

JJ entered the room and sat next to Prentiss who leant over and gently squeezed the blonde's hand.

Ashley caught the little movement and wondered if there was something going on between the two, she noticed that JJ seemed to let go of the brunette's hand with a great deal of reluctance.

"Now that we've finally got everyone here we can carry on with the briefing," JJ wished she could hide under the table away from Hotch's words, she was one hundred percent sure; she was done with Will. There was no way he was going to wreck the career she had worked so hard for.

"A group of hikers in the Mammoth Cave national park in Kentucky, came across the site of a mass shooting spread across 2:square miles..."

"Was that in the cave system?" Reid asked about to bombard them with facts about the national park.

"No it was in one of the wooded areas," Hotch answered.

"Yey woods, this day gets better and better,"JJ said, under her breathe but loud enough for Emily to hear and she gave her friend's hand another supportive squeeze.

"The park rangers aren't sure what they've got. They have already found over twenty bodies, all shot in the last week and they think at the same time. The locals are swamped and need all the help they can get. Garcia you will be coming with us, some parts are very remote and we may need your help with communications. Wheels up in twenty."

TBC


	3. In to The Woods

The Great Zombie Hunt

Magrat 70

Rating; T

Disclaimer; not mine blah blah.

Thank you to Sao 21 for helping me with ideas and putting up with my late night rambling.

Author's note; I am no expert on the the internet so any wrong terms used I am sorry.

In to the woods

Quote;

It's better to be good than evil, but one achieves goodness at a terrific cost:- Stephen King

As they made there way on the plane Ashley was intercepted by Garcia. "I want to know all about you our junior profiler." She steered her to side of the jet where there was just one seat and Garcia sat opposite her. She watched with quite a bit of the green eyed monster as JJ sat next to Emily on the other side of the jet. She wondered if Garcia had done it on purpose, she might not be a profiler but she guessed that it wasn't easy getting anything past the eccentric looking analyst.

"How are you doing Jay?" Emily asked, concerned not just at the things that had happened today, but the look of exhaustion etched across her face. "You look drained"

"All your fault I'm afraid, it's true what Will said, I've been having nightmares since you were attacked," JJ cringed a little, expecting Emily to be as dismissive as her boyfriend was over this. Instead the older woman put her arm around JJ's shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze. "How about you? How have you felt since you were attacked?"

"Honestly sweetie I've been fine." Emily said, with a shrug of her shoulders as the jet took off,

"I'm not the only one that had nightmares about it, Reid and Garcia did too. I think Morgan did, but won't totally admit it," JJ wanted to gage how the older agent took the news.

Emily was surprised by everyone else's reaction to the incident, it made her feel warm inside, that the team cared so much for her. She wasn't lying about not being affected that much by what happened and she had theory about it. "I think it was worse for you all because you saw it happen. I had only a split second to react to what was happening and then it was over. I am honestly not hiding it in one of my compartments Jay." Deep brown eyes met worried blue and they held the moment for a little longer than they normally would.

"I am really sorry about Will..."

This time Emily was trying to deflect. "It's nothing."

"No!" JJ exclaimed causing Morgan to turn around from near the front of the jet to look at them, JJ waved him away to let him know everything was fine between the two women. "He had no right to invade your privacy like that. It was none of his business... actually how did he know, when none of us knew?" What she wanted to say was that he didn't normally have any interest in any of her team mates and hated their closeness, yet somehow knew Emily was gay when no one else did.

"I don't know...I haven't even dated since I left Chicago," Emily admitted.

JJ gaped at her friend in surprise. "Why? You're gorgeous, I would have thought that you would have women falling at your feet." Once again JJ had a horrible twisting feeling deep in her gut at the thought of some faceless blonde writhing underneath her friend's strong hands.

"Not the woman I want, she's not interested," Emily chided herself for letting that nugget of information out. "Plus really, with this job, who has time to date? You're the only one of us with a proper relationship right now,"

"Yeah and look how that's working out for me," JJ admitted. "He could have lost me my job with the stunt he pulled this morning. You could have reported me... I-I've had enough to be honest. He paws me like I'm a piece of meat when I'm with you guys, then at home he is cold and distant. It was fun when we saw one another now and again, but now not so much. He hates my job and he hates all of you, he thinks I put myself before him and Henry. He doesn't get I'm trying to make this a better world for Henry to live in."

"He is a fool to treat you that way Jennifer. You're a special person and he doesn't deserve you." Emily stopped before she revealed too much of her own feelings towards the blonde.

"The same goes for the woman who doesn't want you. We're both to awesome to be treated this way." JJ laughed, it had felt good to get her feelings about Will off her chest and she had forgotten how much fun she used to have with Emily. "Em, why haven't you been going to the brunches at Rossi or some of the nights out the team have been having lately?"

Emily took a deep breath, she couldn't tell the truth, that she hated watching JJ with him. "Maybe it's because I didn't come out to you guys. You know how Pen is always trying to set me up with dates," Emily lied smoothly.

"Why now though Em?" JJ felt there was something deeper going on, but it always felt like you could never quite scratch the surface of the older agent, with her walls and compartments.

Before she could answer Kevin appeared on the jet's screen. "Hey guys Cave City's chief of police has just contacted me. There has been another site of a mass shooting at Mammoth Cave national park. He said it's in a different type of woodland from the first. The M.E from Louisville has arrived. He stated this shooting looks about a month older. If I get more information before we land I'll let you know."

"Do you think we have a team? Like the two brothers in Idaho who were tracking and hunting humans?" Morgan asked.

"It could be," Rossi agreed, "but for there to be so many victim we could be talking 4 or 5 or even more."

A glum silence came over the jet's occupants. Sometimes it didn't matter how long they had been doing the job, people had a way of shocking them and rarely in a good way.

"It looks like you've got bad one for your first case," Garcia said to a very down looking Seaver.

"When we land if Morgan, Prentiss and Seaver go to the first location Rossi and Reid to the second. Garcia if you make sure each group has a satellite phone. I will go with you and JJ to set up at Cave City police department. JJ there is going to be a lot of press interest when this gets out, if you can try and keep a lid on things." Hotch snapped out his orders, hoping things wouldn't be out of control by the time they got to Cave City. "I suggest you all get some rest before we get there.

"At least no woods for me," JJ gave a relieved sigh. "I'd rather put up with a pack of mad rabid reporters than be in the woods with you guys."

Everyone gave a little chuckle at JJ's frank confession, it was well known the blonde had a fear of the woods and avoided them at all costs.

JJ got up and took a blanket and pillow from the overhead compartment. She put the pillow against Emily's shoulder. "You don't mind if I use you as a leaning post."

The brunette gave a laugh. "Feel free, you look shattered."

JJ lent against Emily as the older agent picked up a book to read, enjoying the warmth from the other woman's body.

About half an hour before they landed Kevin reappeared on the jet's screen again. "Bad news guys, I have managed to pick up fragments of a video broadcast on a now dead site on the net. I've pieced together what I could." The first shot in blood red writing announced 'The Great Zombie Hunt 2010'. The next shot showed a young man running before he was shot in the head and dropped to the ground. They heard a lot of laughing with a guy congratulating someone saying the only way to kill a zombie was a head shot. The next visual Kevin managed to rescue announced that there would a hunt coming soon and entry price was a hundred thousand dollars.

"That's all I have so far guys. I can't even trace where it came from, it has gone through about a hundred proxy servers. Pen when you get set up I will send you what I have, I hope I don't have anything else before you land."

"Just when you think people can't get worse," Emily said shaking her head. "All these people killed just for profit, how are we going to manage to get everyone involved?"

No one answered Prentiss's question, hardened investigators shocked into silence.

TBC


	4. Setting Scenes

The Great Zombie Hunt

Magrat 70

Rating; T

Thank you to sao 21 who has helped me kick around a million ideas.

Setting scenes.

The jet landed at Glasgow municipal airport, a few miles outside Cave City. It was a relief to the team that there wasn't along drive ahead.

The police department had sent three cars over to meet them as requested by Hotch via Kevin.

"I am detective Stone," a tall slim red headed man in his mid thirties was there to meet them. "I am the lead on the case." He lifted his head high waiting for one of the agents to take issue with him. He swept his eyes over the group of agents and decided that they weren't what he was expecting. Sure the tall guy with grim face, the tall regal looking brunette, the older guy with the goatee and the muscular looking black guy could all be pigeon holed as agents. The rest however he wasn't sure, the one eccentric looking blonde with pink dyed through her hair did not look like someone who the F.B.I would allow through the front door. The other two blondes looked like cheerleaders no matter how professionally they were dressed, way to hot to be agents and the skinny white guy looked like he could be broken like a twig.

JJ as always took the lead. "Hello detective Stone, I am agent Jareau, but everyone calls me JJ. I am the media liaison for the team."

He shook the hand of the gorgeous blonde, figuring she had been picked for her looks on a television screen.

"I am SSA Hotchner, and this is our technical analyst Penelope Garcia, we will be setting up base at the police headquarters along with agent Jareau."

"This is SSA Morgan, Prentiss and Seaver they will be going to the first site that was discovered and SSA Rossi and Dr Reid will go to second site."

"Okay my chocolate Adonis while I love you dearly I think our brown eyed girl should be in charge of the satellite phone. Rossi here is your one, don't let Reid have it, he broke the last one," Garcia started handing out the phones. The detective gaped in disbelief at the way Garcia was talking.

"I broke one phone, one time and she never lets me forget," Reid muttered to himself.

Hotch rolled his eyes, Garcia was always a shock to the system to local law enforcement when she went into the field.

"Oh I forgot to mention before we left that Cave City being a tourist place and all, hotel rooms were a premium so we will be doubling up." Collective groans went around the group; while JJ and Emily had no problems sharing all the guys had little idiosyncrasies that got on one another's nerves. Garcia watched Seaver sidle up to Emily, while she had nothing against the young agent, she wasn't willing to let her put the moves on one of her family until she was sure of her intentions. "I think I will share with tall, dark and brooding for a change."

Everyone turned to look at Emily. "Me? Do I brood?"

Morgan shrugged his shoulders not willing to get caught between his partner and his baby girl.

"Well you have been known to," JJ joked, winking at Garcia.

"Okay how about tall, dark and mysterious, seeing as you keep secrets from us." Garcia said pointedly.

Emily gave a groan knowing that Garcia was going to try and pump her for information about her private life.

"Okay," Hotch intervened to try and rescue the reputation of his team in front of the locals. "Garcia can have Prentiss." The looked that went over everyone's face, especially the fear across Prentiss's face, made him wish he had picked better wording. "Garcia can share with Prentiss. JJ with Seaver, Morgan with Reid and I'll share with Dave. Now can we all get on with our jobs and we will meet back at the station when you're finished."

xxxxx

A couple of hours later a tired and dispirited bunch of agents returned to Cave City police department. There had been 23 bodies found in the first site and 19 in the second. The M.E s preliminary report had showed that all had been shot by high calibre hand guns, but not all the same one and there had been 38s and 40s. All the victims had shown signs of malnutrition, there was differences in their ages, sexes and racial makeup.

The terrain had been difficult and the markers showed the bodies had been scattered over a wide distance. While no one had liked to say it looked like the piece of internet footage that they had witnessed was correct. Someone was kidnapping people and they were being hunted by strangers for pleasure.

Reid had asked detective Stone to get him a map of the area. "I'm thinking with this many victims that they aren't being picked up locally. Louisville is 82 miles and Nashville is 97 miles away."

"Our unsub could be picking up the homeless and transporting them here," Rossi agreed.

"Hmm it could be like the case we had when they were taking people to Canada, its easy to make the homeless disappear. I think for there to be this many released at the same time our unsubs have to be holding them somewhere close. Maybe even starving them and making sure they are going through withdrawal, if they have drug problems," mused Emily, partially to herself.

"Why?" Stone asked, a little perplexed by the brunette's delivery and even the way she had equated it to another case, he shivered slightly at the thought that this small band of people saw cases like this week after week.

"Excuse me? Emily asked.

"Why starve them and have them withdrawing from drugs," persisted the detective feeling almost naked against the stare from intense brown eyes.

"Who ever is running this is doing it for profit, he doesn't want them getting away. He wants to make sure his thrill seeking customers make their kills, the weaker they are the better. It's probably filmed so they can take it home, he might even provide them with some sort of equipment to film their own kills with." Emily explained, while the rest of the team nodded their agreement.

Detective Stone looked at Emily in shock and horror wondering what state of mind you have to be in to understand the people they hunted. He wondered if some of the agents could be as dangerous as the people they hunted.

"You know I could do with some air," Emily said, "is there anywhere here that does decent coffee?"

"There's a diner across the street and a block up that does good coffee, nothing fancy but good straight up coffee." Detective Stone answered.

"Anyone else want a coffee brought back?" Prentiss asked, she snickered to see that as per normal JJ and Reid put there hands in the air as they carried on reading. "Only the badly addicted, I'll see you in a few."

Emily was pleased to be out in the open it had been a hard day. Outed by Will in the morning. Walking through tough terrain in early September in Kentucky when it was over 75 degrees in the afternoon. All told this was not a funday. The local cop had looked at her like she was the unsub. Late afternoon and it was still warm but she didn't want to take her jacket off and panic people at the sight of her sidearm. She was still deep in thought when she entered the diner. A hand grabbed her and pulled her back. She reacted by instinct grabbing the hand and pulling the wrist back.

A female voice with soft Spanish lilt stopped her in her tracks. Dropping the other woman's wrist and resting her hand on her glock. "You're still quick Lauren, especially for a dead woman."

"You know Conchita, just because my death keeps getting reported doesn't make me dead," Emily felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. The small well dressed Mexican, in her expensive designer suit looked like a successful businesswoman. Emily knew she was one of the most vicious people smugglers who worked the Mexican, American border. One of the people she had been forced to deal weapons to as she made a name for herself.

"You back in business again? I heard you went soft on some Irish terrorist and got yourself killed." The Mexican put her hand on Emily's wrist and lead her to a secluded booth at the back of the diner.

"As I said the reports of my death..."

"Yadda, yadda, the truth Lauren."

"The bastard got me into deep shit with Interpol, one faked death later, I still have a number of offshore bank accounts and plenty of time to enjoy the money. I am happily retired now." Emily lied, smoothly switching into a long forgotten, or so she wished, persona.

"You're still packing," the Mexican gestured to her hip.

"Just because I'm retired doesn't make me stupid; I have enemies that would kill me in a heartbeat and I am not ready to die again."

"You haven't changed mija," Conchita rubbed her thumb across Emily's right cheek bone. "You should have stuck to woman Lauren or you wouldn't have had to die at all. You must be in town for the hunt."

Emily shook her head and allowed a confused look to flash briefly across her face.

"You don't know? I bet a hundred grand is not much out of your retirement fund?" The Mexican asked.

" It wouldn't make a dent," Emily said shrugging her shoulders. "Huntings not my thing."

"I ain't talking squirrel or deer here, something far more fun mija and I remember you used to be up for a lot of fun," the Mexican squeezed Emily's thigh. "You're like a rock, as fit as ever I guess."

"Fitter." The agent feeling sick to her stomach at having to play a game she thought she had left behind a long time ago. "So what's so fun about this hunt, if I remember you preferred your pleasure indoors."

Conchita dropped her voice to whisper into Emily's ear. "Humans."

"You're kidding..."

"No, some local guy gathers together some junkies and hookers, drops them off in the woods and bang. The call it Zombie hunting, 'cause the people we're chasing are already brain dead. We're making the world a better place without this scum on it. What do you say? They have been taking the piss, saying woman can't stomach it. You and me together we can show the boys just where to stick their dicks."

"Well I've got the money and the time, how do I get in?" Emily keeping her voice cold calculated.

" Give me your number and I'll make sure you get in."

Emily gave her cell number out to the Mexican, the next step was how to get out of there without making the woman suspicious. Almost on cue her cell started to ring, JJ's name flashing up on the screen. "Hey baby, I ran into an old friend... No one for you to be jealous of...okay baby I'll meet you back at the hotel. I love you too." She came off the phone quickly.

"Lauren Reynolds, the famous playa in love?"

"What's retirement without an expensive blonde?' Call me about the hunting, don't worry blondie won't want to break a nail in a hunt. That's not to say that she won't shoot me if I don't get back to her. I'm glad I bumped into you."

Emily removed herself from the diner as quickly as possible. She knew there was more than a good chance that the Mexican would have her followed, so going back to the station wasnt possible is she wanted to leave Cave City alive. She thanked god that the hotel was close by and she had already got her key card. How to explain all this to the team was going to be hard.

TBC


	5. A Partial Confession

The Great Zombie Hunt

Magrat 70

Rating T for language

Disclaimer; not mine blah blah.

Spoilers for Lauren.

A Partial Confession

"Do you think the princess has got lost?" Morgan asked, the big man looking a little worried. "She's been gone half an hour."

Detective Stone looked up from where he was working, he had wormed his way into being in the same space as the agents. There was no way he was letting something get past him. He was getting more and more intrigued about the brunette, sure the blondes were pretty, but she held herself with supreme confidence. He remembered his first thoughts were that she looked regal, interesting nickname she had. She was so intense, he bet she was a total tiger between the sheets.

"I'll call her," JJ said picking up her phone. "Em?" The whole team looked up at JJ, her tone of voice somewhere between confused and worried. "Is it someone dangerous?" By this point Hotch was close to taking the phone from the blonde. "Can you get back to the station... the hotel...I... call me when you're safe."

"JJ."

JJ had blanched, she was glad she was sitting down. She had no idea who Emily had run into, but she was obviously not happy or safe. She knew she should have let the team listen to the call, but a huge part of her wished the older woman's words were real.

"JJ," Hotch repeated himself. "Is Prentiss safe?"

"I... I don't know, she said she had ran into an old friend, but she couldn't get back to the station, she said the hotel. She spoke... she made it sound like I was her lover? S-she's in trouble Hotch."

Hotch took a deep breath ready to give out orders to make sure his team member was safe.

"Wait," Garcia said. "Emily is phoning from the satellite phone. Go ahead Em you're on speaker phone."

"OK before I say anything else, Garcia, can you make sure that my cell can't be traced as a F.B.I phone if anyone tries to hack it." They could hear the panic in the brunette's voice and scraping in the background.

"Why..."

"Pen please."

"It's okay, fingers like the wind. Done. What are you doing Emily?"

"Barricading my hotel room door with the arm chair, now I am going to sit the other side of the beds with my gun pointed at the door."

"Emily what has happened?" Hotch shocked them all with the gentle sound in his voice, as much as Emily's weird description of what she was doing and the now weird flat sound of her voice.

"Is Stone there?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry he has to leave, this has nothing to do with his case and it is classified,"

The detective tried to hold down the stares of the agents. It was going to kill him but he guessed they would go elsewhere if he didn't leave. He slammed the door and stormed out the building, later he was kicking himself that he didn't try to listen at the door.

"He's gone," Hotch confirmed. "What's going on Emily?"

The could hear the brunette crying and JJ felt like her heart was going to break.

"Emily we love you, what can be that bad? Please we'll help you, but you need to tell us first," JJ was sure she wasn't the only one who had guessed there were many secrets in the Prentiss' compartments.

"A lot of my file is a lie... I am... was a trained undercover operative for the C.I.A. I... I hated it. I left and joined the F.B.I. Before I left I did a number of undercover missions as Lauren Reynolds to set up my cover as a big time arms dealer...I am sorry...I did one deal with Conchita Martinez, she is a Mexican human trafficker and I think she has cornered a good part of the drugs market. They sent me in with marks that would find me attractive... I couldn't sleep with her...a lot of people are dead because of me."

"Bella you were doing your job, I bet they had you straight out of Princeton, with your language skills and diplomatic ties they wouldn't be able to resist." Rossi said softly. "How badly did they beat you? They would have to know, you wouldn't break your cover."

"Please I don't... I can't...don't make me."

"Damn princess," Morgan couldn't look anyone in the eye, he wanted to wrap his best friend in his arms and promise nothing would hurt her again. He could hear Garcia and JJ crying along with their friend's pain. He hated some of the things they made them do.

"I can take it," Reid said softly, "that's why you admitted to Cyrus that you were F.B.I. You knew you could take it, because you've had worse."

"Lauren Reynolds is dead," whispered Emily, making it difficult for them to hear. "Conchita is here, she saw me outside the diner. I had to tell her that I had faked my death because I was getting too much heat." Her voice getting stronger as she distanced herself from the things she's been through. "She's here for the hunt, she offered to get me in. She took my number, I know she will get someone to hack my phone and I am sure she would have someone follow me to the hotel. JJ I'm sorry for what I said...I wanted her to stop touching me. I told her I had an expensive blonde as part of my retirement."

"Em sweetie, you had a crazy Mexican drug Barron all over you, who by the way is in America's top 10 most wanted," JJ said, noting what was being shown on Garcia's lap top. "I'm just so pleased you're safe."

"Shit she's calling, I have an unrecognised number, it has to be her. Pen can you get into my phone so everyone can hear?"

"Never doubt my skills sugar plum, pick up the call now we have it." Garcia replied.

"Who is it?"

"Hola, mija. You're in, but he wants to send one of his boy's to meet you. Dinner at my hotel suite tonight, bring blondie. I want to meet her. Details will be sent to your phone."

It clicked off before Prentiss could say another word. "Shit."

"I'll do it," JJ said quickly. If Emily was going to put herself in danger she wasn't go to be alone.

"It's too dangerous," Morgan said. "You don't know where... wait a minute you were a big time arms dealer, you'd have a bodyguard. I'll come with you."

"They'd never let you let you in the room. Jennifer I can't ask you to..."

"You never asked, if you're doing it, I'm doing it," JJ had her arms folded across her chest, ready to argue.

"I could do it," Seaver said. She was totally enamoured with the brave brunette.

"No," Hotch said firmly. "You're not even a full agent, this not Silence of the Lambs we don't send students into dangerous situations with psychos. For now no one has any contact with Prentiss except JJ and Morgan. JJ you need to go straight to the hotel. Prentiss needs to brief you. I need to contact Strauss to okay this."

"I need to order clothes from Louisville to be sent to the hotel and a limo. Can you drive a limo Morgan?"

"I ain't wearing a peaked hat Miss Daisy," snickered Morgan.

"Ha, ha I need to measure you and JJ for some clothes."

"Why?" JJ asked.

"We can't turn up with the contents of our go bags. They will expect high end designer clothes, JJ I need to get you jewellery too. You're a spoilt blonde, you need to look like it. I am going to be expected to be able to pay out a hundred grand, so no expense spared." Emily replied.

"Strauss will not like the expense," Hotch remarked.

"Tell her it is coming out of the Prentiss trust fund. I'm sure it will please her no end." Emily stated.

"Okay JJ and Morgan leave by the back of the station. From now on no one contacts the three of them other than the satellite phone." Hotch, looked even grimmer than usual, this wasn't the type of operation he liked his people to be involved in.

TBC


	6. Dangerous Liaisons

The Great Zombie Hunt.

Magrat 70

Ratings T

Spoilers for Lauren,

To the anon review you'll find Emily's reasons in this part. Please login, I PM and answer every review. I am touched by anyone who takes the time to give their review so thank you all

Author's note; thanks to sao 21 who lives through my insane ideas

Dangerous Liaisons.

JJ and Morgan had felt paranoid all the way to the hotel door. When they arrived they were told they had been moved to the hotel's only suite and handed them both key cards.

Alone in the elevator they relaxed for the first time.

"Do you think this is how all spies live or just Prentiss." Morgan said for your the first time giving JJ a grin. He wanted to make sure Emily is safe and this way he can do his best to keep two of his girls' safe. Derek Morgan has a reputation as a ladies man, he can't help it. He was brought up around women, he loves women and he knows without a doubt that Emily and JJ are deadly agents, it doesn't stop him needing to protect them.

JJ didn't answer, she rolled her eyes instead. She wouldn't be happy until she had absolute proof that her friend was safe, she needed to see her and she needed to hug her.

They reached the room as Morgan entered Prentiss whirled around gun in hand.

"It's only us princess."

She holstered her gun and was all business. "I have ordered the jewellery. I have ordered my clothes, I just need to take both your measurements, we don't have a lot of time to get these clothes to us."

She has a tape measurement in hand and starts on Morgan.

"So they'll deliver clothes all the way from Louisville, just like that?" Morgan asked.

"The amount of money I am spending they would probably deliver it to DC," Emily had measured him swiftly and tapped the measurements into her lap top. She measured JJ, with Morgan even measuring his inside leg had been swift and over in a second, measuring the blonde felt more intense and her hands shook for a brief second.

Morgan had made himself comfortable on the pull down bed it in the living rooms of the suite, it wqas already been pulled down, there is a small bar area apart from the living area, a huge bathroom with a whirlpool tub and a stand alone shower. The master bedroom has two queen sized beds. To Morgan and JJ it is opulent, to Emily it is barely adequate, but it means the three of them can stay comfortably together and tomorrow when the biggest danger has past, the team can meet here and discuss how they will bring down the unsub. If this operation is as big as they think it is they will need SWAT from Louisville or Nashville.

"JJ can I talk to you in private, you don't mind do you Morgan?" He waved her away he had found some football on the television and would probably be fast asleep in a minute.

Prentiss shuts the main bedroom door behind her. JJ threw herr arms around her friend like she had been waiting for since she called her all that time ago. Emily held on to the blonde for dear god, it was so good to have her two best friends with her, in another way it was terrifying. She didn't know what would happen to her if she lost either of them.

"You don't have to do this Jennifer," Emily cupping the beautiful face in her hand for the briefest of moments.

"You've bought the dress now; it would be rude not to." JJ gave Emily a big grin then settled down on the bed nearest the window. Prentiss had moved to sit on the floor in the corner of the, room with the best eye line to the door, her glock in hand. Her stance was so stiff she looked like, a very beautiful, shop dummy. JJ gave a slight shiver wondering how spies survived with that much tension.

"This is deadly serious JJ."

"I know, I know. You need to brief me, am I supposed to be the submissive, dumb blonde?" JJ asked, hating the thought of playing to the stereotype.

"No, you have to pretty much you, intelligent, beautiful, snarky and deadly; pretty much play yourself. She will give you attitude and you will give it back. She won't respect you otherwise".

They sat in silence for a few moments, contemplating how out of control the case had become. Yet still the good chance they would wrap it up early.

"JJ I have something to tell you, the reason my cover was set up was so I could get to an American Irish gun runner and terrorist. I... I had to...uhm be with him."

JJ looked horrified when she remembered what Emily had said earlier about the CIA sending her after marks that would find her attractive. "You were with a man? I thought you didn't...did they expect you too."

Emily nodded her head, shame as always rushed through her when she thought of that portion of her life; like she had been whored out for the good of other people.

"Em, did you really not sleep with Conchita? It's okay if you did, it's what they were expecting you to do, right?" JJ asked gently.

"I couldn't, it was like sleeping with a man, I was playing a part. If I slept with a woman I was giving too much of myself; that would have been real. Does that make sense to you? Emily asked, desperate for JJ not to think less of her.

"Yeah, I think I understand you. I'm sorry you had to do those things," JJ wanted to hold Emily again, if what Rossi said was true and agency much like there own, had taken a young woman out of college, conditioned her by beating her and then sending her into the field to sleep with very, very dangerous people. It disgusted her that they had done this to Emily and it explained so much about the older woman and how she put things into compartments.

"Thank you, for not thinking less of me," Emily gave a weak smile. "Conchita knows about it, I told her I faked my death because he brought to much heat on me. It was my last undercover operation, it was a joint operation with Interpol. They killed Lauren Reynolds, I couldn't do it any longer. She will bring him up that's why I had to tell you. I hate this part of my life. I'm ashamed of some of the things I did."

Emily drifted away thinking about Declan, the only good thing that came out of the whole thing. At least she was able to save a little boy from the same life of a warrior as his father had put, what he meant was cold blooded killer.

JJ watched the older woman go into a world of her own. She was so complicated an intricate weave of the life she had been through. For a trust fund kid that didn't have to work, she had put herself through hell, to prove to the world she wasn't a spoilt little rich girl. JJ's heart broke and swelled for her.

"Is there anything else I should know? Should I know what you did, do I need another name? Should I start calling you Lauren now? To get used to it." JJ wanted to get this right to make Emily proud of her.

"Nothing else really, yeah you should know what I did and you don't care. We'll keep you as JJ and I will call you Jennifer. I suppose you should get used to calling me Lauren." Emily didn't want her to call her that name. She knew her feelings for the blonde were complicated. She has accepted long ago she would never have her, it didn't stop her loving and caring for her friend.

There was a knock at the door, Emily was on her feet, gun held up high, JJ followed behind, her gun also drawn. Morgan was at the door. He mouthed to Emily clothes. Her voice rung out. "Favourite book?

"Slaughter house 5"

"Favourite Dr Who?"

"Tom Baker"

Emily signaled to JJ to holster her gun and Morgan to open the door.

A young man walked in with a clothes rail with a bunch of clothes in zipped garment bags. He looked at the three of them and really didn't know what to make of them, he had noticed all three carried guns, not what you would normally expect from rich people. He only knew that the clothes had been bought on a black AmEx card with a woman's name."Uh Ms Prentiss I need you to sign for the clothes."

Emily swiftly signed for them.

As the guy from the clothes shop departed the jewellery arrived and Emily signed for that.

After they had gone, there was a moment when it caught up to them; this was real, it was going to happen.

"Why the jewellery?" JJ asked.

"Because it would look weird if we weren't trying to impress. For you JJ." Emily handed three boxes to JJ. Who very almost dropped them when she opened them.

"Are these real?" JJ asked with a shaky voice.

"Whatcha got there Jay that's got your head in a spin?" Morgan asked. The blonde pulled out a velvet choker with a drop diamond and an onyx heart and earings to match. She then showed Morgan the ring box that held an onyx eternity ring, cut with a row of sparkling diamonds,

"Damn princess did you hire them or buy them?" Morgan asked.

"Bought them," Emily said, ignoring the gawking looks from her friends. "I have something for you." She added throwing Morgan a ring box and he was stunned to see a pinkie ring that matched JJ's.

"I take it you have some for yourself?" Morgan asked, he was JJ who still looked stunned at the jewellery she had been so casually thrown.

Emily nodded her head showing him the black diamond studs she bought that had a halo of clear diamonds, she had a matching eternity ring to JJ.

"Should I ask how much this cost you?" JJ asked, finally finding her tongue. She wished the jewellery was really hers. Will wasn't much of a romantic, the only jewellery he had ever bought her was the ring with Henry's birthstone.

"Probably best if you don't know." Emily replied, she barely ever touched her trust funds and hated to have to deal with questions about money. She knew she spent money when she wanted, if she really wanted something, but apart from cars and her condo there was little else.

"Okay clothes, we have formal for tonight and informal for tomorrow. I'm hoping we can persuade them to look at the product. We need to get arrested with them so no one puts us together with the arrests. Maybe even some dummy rounds so we can lose off some shots."

"Is that really necessary?" Morgan asked.

"Unless you think it would be fun to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life when the Mexican drug cartel that she runs finds out you're an agent." Prentiss took in his shaken head. "Good let's get on with this. Morgan for you tomorrow."

Morgan opened the garment bag, there was a pair of black Armani jeans and a black Emporio Armani v-necked T-shirt with 3 buttons. Emily bent under the clothes rail and pulled out a shoe box and handed it to him, there was a pair of black Armani jeans trainers. "Princess you have to let me pay for these."

"No, lets call it an early birthday present." Emily said simply, the big man gave her a hug.

"JJ these are yours," Emily said handing her a garment bag.

JJ opened up and gave a squeal of delight as she pulled out a vintage Redskins T-shirt in heather grey with dark red three quarter quarter length sleeves, her jeans were also Armani in pale blue stonewashed denim and pale blue Armani jeans trainers. "Thank you."

Emily shrugged her shoulders but she felt so good knowing that she had put the sparkle in those beautiful blue eyes.

Her clothes for the next day were the same as Morgan's except she had a red T-shirt and trainers.

"Is there a reason why all our clothes and jewellery matched or did the not have much selection?" Morgan asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah the first time I met her, the agent that was supposed to be my bodyguard, we turned up in matching clothes by accident, she thinks it's my thing." Emily answered.

"Okay what do we have to tonight?" Morgan asked.

"I think JJ should see hers first" Emily answered, hoping the blonde would love her dress as much as her other clothes. She really wished the blonde was hers to spoil; she would give her the earth.

JJ's heart was in her mouth in anticipation, probably a dress that cost as much as her monthly salary. Tears came to her eyes, she couldn't believe how beautiful it was a black lace full length fish tail dress, with a plunging back and a slit up her thigh, underneath was a silk silver slip. The heals that matched were strappy sandals in black and silver. "This is so beautiful, I don't know what to say."

What Emily wanted to say was the dress would look beautiful on JJ. "It's okay, you have to look the part."

"Is that how you spoil all your girlfriends princess?" Morgan lightly teased.

"Shut up Morgan, or I'll get the suit refitted for Hotch," Emily smacking him on the back of his head.

"I'll be good princess, is my suit as pretty as JJ's dress?" Morgan was trying with humour to get his partner to relax, he had pretended to ignore it but he noticed she was as tight as drum.

His suit was black Armani with a shiny white shirt and a black and silver tie that matched JJ's dress, with the added black Italian leather shoes he decided that it was a shame Prentiss wasn't straight, she could spoil him forever. "Hey princess with your taste, looks and money, how come you're not beating women off with a stick."

"I...I have to go take a shower." Emily grabbed her garment bag and shoe box, put them into the bedroom before going in the bathroom.

Once JJ heard the water go on she jumped at Morgan and delivered a stinging slap to the face.

"JJ what the hell..."

"How could you Morgan, she is your friend, you know she gets embarrassed about money. With everything the CIA put her through, that's why she probably has difficulties having a relationship. You know she doesn't like to open up, she has been so kind, you hurt her." With that JJ stormed into the bedroom to get away from him.

Damn thought Morgan now feeling really guilty.

JJ got changed in the bathroom, using the big bright mirrors to get her make up right. She kept it fairly light, except her lipstick, she had a dark red she rarely used, too much for work, but perfect for tonight. She twisted her hair and pinned it up, she guessed Emily would want the choker and earnings on display. She admired herself in the mirror, although she hated to agree with Morgan right now, she had to admit Emily had fantastic taste.

The blonde slipped on the ring and earrings before walking into the bedroom to ask Emily to do up the clasp on the chocker. She was stopped in her tracks when she saw Emily. Dressed in a black smoking jacket with a velvet lapel, it looked like she had nothing else on underneath. With black, perfectly tailored trousers and black high heals. Her hair was slicked back out of her face. She looked sexy, butch, femme and beautiful all at the same time. Now JJ was in total agreement with Morgan, she wanted the brunette right now and she considered herself to be be straight.

TBC


	7. Dangerous Liaisons part 2

The Great Zombie Hunt

Magrat 70

Disclaimer; nothing belongs to me except Conchita

Rating; T for language mostly

Author's note; the dick line & pants line belongs to Sao 21 and thank you for all your help

Dangerous Liaisons part 2

Emily turned to face the door as JJ entered the room, her friend turned to shut the door when she looked back at Emily she stared at her. Emily was finding the intense blue eyes on her too much. "JJ is this too much, I wasn't..."

"Lauren you look beautiful," JJ answered,

Emily had to stop herself from wincing when she heard JJ calling her that hated name. For the first time since she entered the room she really looked at JJ and she was transfixed by how beautiful the blonde looked. The dress showed off her lithe, body to the full. "No you're the beautiful one, you look stunning in that dress."

JJ blushed for a second, she couldn't remember the last time Will looked at her properly never mind gave her a compliment, not unless he wanted something from her. She remembered the reason that she came in. "Uhm thank you...uhm can you help me with the clasp please?"

"Of course Jennifer." Emily answered, her voice a deeper growl, filled with a want she could barely contain.

The blonde handed Emily the choker and turned her away to allow Emily to do the clasp up. She shivered slightly her body reacting again to the older woman, she was starting to feel out of control whenever she was anywhere near her. She had never felt so confused in all of her life.

Emily closed the clasp of the choker, she had to fight the huge impulse that she was feeling to kiss all the way down JJ's exposed neck, to bite and lick down her pulse point and along her clavicle. Instead she ghosted her fingertips, slowly down JJ's neck, across her clavicle and down her arm until her right hand intertwined with the blonde's for a brief moment.

JJ had to fight back the moan of pleasure at sensation of Emily's fingers on her skin. When her hand was released, she turned, looked into soft chocolate eyes, that drew her in, shaking with the adrenaline pumping through her system. Working on pure instinct she looped, her arms around Emily's neck and fixed her eyes on the older woman's full lips. She felt Emily's arms tighten around her waist, pulling her closer.

Emily's cell chirruped to signal a message had been recieved and the magic of the moment was lost. They broke apart slightly embarrassed, Emily picked up the message, Conchita was staying in a 5 star hotel in Louisville. "We need to get moving."

"I'll get Morgan," JJ said.

"No, I'll do that, I forgot to give you everything." Emily handed JJ a thigh holster with a vintage Derringer .22 5 shot revolver, with a mother of pearl handle. "I didn't like the thought of you without at least something to defend yourself, even if it will be at short range. Oh yeah, there is small purse to go with the dress. I'll...uhm go and give you some privacy and make sure Morgan is ready to go."

JJ looked at the beautiful revolver in her hand and wondered how Emily had gotten hold of it. She felt even more confused than before. All she wanted to do was taste Emily's lips. She knew what she really needed to do was put a little distance between them; which wasn't great on the night she had to pretend to be Emily's girlfriend. She fastened the gun to the side where the slit was on her dress to give her easy access. God this will be a night and a half. She picked up the the little clutch bag that completed her attire.

Morgan who when he found out that he was going to have to drive them to Louisville was pissed, that was until he found out Prentiss had hired a Jaguar XJ, then he was like a little boy at Christmas.

At the hotel desk Emily picked up a bottle Krug Clos du Mesnil 2000 and a bottle of Chambord, that she had ordered earlier in the day. She was surpised they had managed to get the champagne, but she supposed it wasn't everyday that they were asked to get a thousand dollar bottle of champagne with whatever surcharge they added. She handed over her black AmEx card without even checking the bill, she wanted to get them out of the hotel asap. She was sure there would be eyes on them as they left. She handed Derek the champagne and carried the small bottle of Chambord; she knew how much Conchita loved to add the black raspberry liqueur to her champagne. She offered JJ her arm and with that they departed.

Rossi who had been reading a paper in the lobby got up and left. Ten minutes later Hotch followed him to their room.

"Dave, what did you think?" Hotch asked, his face, as always, not giving anything away.

"There was at least 2 sets of eyes on them, they did well, there was nothing in their behaviour that could give them away," Rossi answered. "Although I think the three of them could be on the he catwalk. Prentiss must have spent a small fortune on them; the jewellery on JJ alone was pretty incredible."

Hotch nodded a little distracted. He was confident in all their abilities and he knew without any doubt that if Prentiss didn't think they could handle it she would have gone alone. He was also not happy after talking to Straus and explaining what was happening. He couldn't decide if his boss was happier over the fact that they might catch a top ten most wanted and solve what looked like being a long haul case or the fact Prentiss could get hurt.

"What's wrong Aaron?" Rossi asked, his old friends worry lines looking deeper than ever

"Prentiss and JJ," Hotch answered.

"They'll be fine Prentiss has done this before, she would die before ever letting anything happen to JJ," Rossi was slightly puzzled; they had had this conversation a million times since JJ and Morgan had left the station.

"That's not what I mean, this could open up a door for those two, especially right after Prentiss was outed. I thought a few years ago they were going to get together, until Will came on the scene. JJ's relationship is in a bad away and Prentiss, she tries to hide it but she cares deeply for JJ."

"I know Aaron, this could change their relationship, it could be good for JJ to have someone in her life who would love and protect her and Henry unconditionally." Rossi said simply. He couldn't give a stuff about the F.B.I's fraterniznation policy. What he did care about was the feelings of the daughter he wished he had always had. Emily was precious to him and deserved happiness in her personal life as well as work; she needed the balance.

"It's more complicated than that," Hotch argued, a 100% sure Will would never allow Prentiss be a part of bringing up his son.

"Aaron, life is more complicated," Rossi answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the drive to Louisville they discussed tactics. The aim was to get a meeting to see where the captives where kept. They doubted that Derek would be invited in to the meeting and they wouldn't push it. All through the drive both called Emily Lauren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once their car had been handed over to the valet, they made their way to the front desk. Emily gave them the room number and the password Conchita had given them, they had been to wait until someone would be down to get them. Even in this upmarket hotel they were causing a stir. With people openly staring at them, wondering if they were famous.

They didn't have to wait long until a large Latino man arrived to take them to the room. He and Morgan had a staring contest in the elevator, looking like a pair of pit bulls that were about to rip one another to shreds.

When they reached the room, there was a lot of heated Spanish that Prentiss's understood perfectly. The guy from the hunt wasn't happy that 'Lauren' had turned up with a third person. While Conchita was more than aware of Morgan's presence.

"Tell the guy if he doesn't want my money he can fuck off and we will enjoy a nice meal with Conchita," Emily said, channelling Lauren, who would never allow herself to be treated that way.

Two minutes later when the guy realised he didn't want to explain to his boss how he had lost him what could be a good account, the door was opened by a small but muscular Latino man his arms and neck covered with gang tattoos.

When they entered the spacious living area, with a table set for four. JJ noticed Conchita get to her feet, she was dressed in an expensive black and white pinstriped suit with black shirt. She was as tall as Emily and JJ got what she meant about trying to impress she was dripping in Jewellery. JJ decided that Emily had the class over the over kill of bling. The Mexican's hair was cut in a short bob. She had striking pale hazel eyes that drew you in against her darker skin.

"Oh presents, Lauren you always did know what I liked. Introduces us to your friends," Conchita said as her guard took the champagne and liqueur from them.

"This is Jennifer or JJ, she prefers most people to call her JJ," Emily said, cut off from her introductions as Conchita took JJ s hand and kissed it. Emily had to fight a growing tide of jealousy.

"Do I get to call you JJ or Jennifer?" Conchita asked.

"I haven't decided yet," JJ said in a playful manner

Conchita gave an amused smile.

"This is Derek Collins, my security advisor." Emily said, trying to get the introductions back on track, waiting to be introduced to the guy from the hunt. He obviously wasn't the boss, he looked uncomfortable and his attire of scruffy jeans and a faded T-shirt for some type of beer a baseball he looked the out of his league and he knew it, he aspired to be able to dress and stay in hotels like these people did.

"Steven Harrison," the man said, not waiting for the Mexican to introduce them, Conchita curled her lip at him, hating this piece of white trash being near her. She had wondered what sort of operation these guys were running. She had expected someone like Lauren's Mr Collins to turn up; well dressed and confident in himself, not some skittish redneck. "Ms Martinez," Harrison said breaking her one of thought. "We have an agreement."

Conchita sighed, this was not how she did business. Lauren had been recommended by a friend and they had done good business together. She had hacked her phone and the only people she contacted were Jennifer and Derek. The were all staying in a hotel suite together. They should have taken her word for it that they weren't spies. "I am sorry Lauren, but Mr Harrison here wants you all checked to a wire."

Emily laughed. "A wire, these guys better be good, because right now they are coming across as rank amateurs. Go ahead, be my guest, we have nothing to hide."

They all handed over the their cells that had been doctored by Garcia, JJ put her clutch bag on the table which held only lipstick and a compact to be searched. The small Latino man run a wand over them that would pick up electronic devices. "Their clean boss."

"Vale, now can we..."

Harrison interrupted Conchita again and was close to kicking the guy out and finding out more about the beautiful blonde on Lauren's arm.

"He never patted them down, they could have something cloaked and what about weapons?" Harrison said, he hated that this was being controlled by a woman.

You can see they have weapons," Conchita said grinding her teeth together." Nothing can cloak the detector I have, where do you think Lauren and JJ have their wire? Be my guest if you want to try and find it. Guys if you don't mind can you show him your weapons. Emily lifted her jacket at the waist and then lifted her trouser leg to show her back up. Morgan did exactly the same,

JJ gave Harrison a sweet smile. "If I show you where my weapon is Lauren will kill you." She turned her back to them with Emily covering her body for privacy, she turned and showed them the Derringer.

"Hmm I would love to know where that was hidden," Conchita purred giving JJ a lewd wink, before the blonde turned away. "Now are you finished?"

"I don't want the dude in here he wasn't part of the arrangements." Harrison at least wanted something his way.

"If it moves this thing forward then I will sit in the hall" Morgan said, knowing that the guy wanted to get some type of win in.

Conchita got her man to take a chair outside and finally they were able to have some food.

The food arrived and champagne was poured for the three women and a beer for the redkneck. JJ found herself opposite Harrison and by the time she had finished her main, she was sick of him looking down her dress. When the desserts were served she made her move, she sat on Emily's lap and speared a strawberry from the brunette's plate and fed it too her. As Emily was chewing JJ kissed up her neck to her ear. "This guy is creeping me out he won't take his eyes from me."

Emily picked up strawberry brought it between her teeth, holding half the berry out to JJ who tried to take it and their moves duelled over the piece of fruit, putting a little show on for the redneck. When they finished, she whispered in to JJ's ear, "ask where the bathroom is, if he makes a move I will put him in his place."

JJ looked straight at Conchita. "May I use your restroom?"

"Sure it's through there," the Mexican answered.

JJ nodded her thanks as she walked past Harrison he slapped her on the butt, with a big grin on his face. All hell broke loose at the sound of the clatter from Emily's chair, as it went spinning backwards, filling the room. Within a moment, she had the scrawny man out of his chair and pinned against a wall by his neck with her glock grinding into his forehead.

"I don't know the type of whores you're used to, but if you as much as look, touch or have an impure thought about my lady again I will fucking cut you to pieces; understand?"

"Baby, while I always love you defending my honour, the man has to be able to breathe to answer you," JJ said, running her finger across the back of her neck.

Emily released the man and went back to pick up her seat.

"Why didn't you stop her doing that?" Harrison whined, running his fingers around his reddening neck.

"You got off lightly, if you had done that to my woman, I would have ripped your balls off," Conchita showed no sympathy." I suggest you apologise to JJ when she comes back or you will be explaining to your boss how you managed to lose two contracts."

JJ took a moment in the bathroom to fix her lipstick and get her composure back. Kissing Emily around the sweet tender fruit had been one of the sexiest thing she had ever done. Maybe it was the champagne, she didn't know, but she wanted to taste more of the older woman. The skin of her neck was so soft when she kissed along it, she couldn't believe it; with a big breath she was back on stage.

"Uhm JJ, I'm sorry for touching you," Harrison said, hating these three women for their money and power.

JJ inclined her head and to Emily's surprise climbed back on to her lap. "Thank you," she breathed into the beautiful brunette's ear.

"Good to see you gave up dick, or rather the Irish fucker," Conchita making her little dig at Lauren.

"We make mistakes when we mix business with pleasure," Emily gave a little, but not wanting to get into a match with Conchita, now the meal was over she wanted to get the information and evening over with so she could get them all home in one piece. Even if she was finding JJ sat on her lap, stroking her fingers down her nose and over her cheekbones more than a little distracting.

"Does that just make me pleasure baby?" JJ asked, turning Emily bright red.

"Oh Lauren, I like this chica, she has fire mija," Conchita had taken a liking to the blonde and she had never seen the infamous Lauren Reynolds so knocked off her equilibrium.

"You're a lot more than just pleasure Jennifer," Emily finally finding words.

JJ's teeth grazed the skin below the brunette's ear, making her let out a soft groan in pleasure. "Promise?' JJ said, showing no sign of the insecurity that her question might led other's to believe, instead there was a lilting tease to the question. Her mouth went back to attacking the brunette's throat, her tongue dipping into the hollow of her throat.

"Jen please I... I can't concentrate..."

"I want to play, you won't let me play in the woods with you," JJ gave a little pout.

"Jennifer I didn't think you'd find it interesting. Harrison is there room for Jennifer on the hunt,"

The redneck gave a scoffing laugh. "That bitty thing, can she even shoot?"

JJ had slipped Emily's glock out of its holster and levelled it at the scrawny man, "Wanna see how well I shoot."

"I wouldn't push her Harrison, she is a better shot than me," Emily said proudly.

"I'd ask who did wear the pants in this relationship, but somehow I don't think their worn very often," Conchita joked, the evening had been unentertaining.

"I want to see the product," JJ said the glock never wavering from a spot between Harrison's eyes.

"What, we don't do that type of thing." Harrison said.

"Why not? Do I look like the type of woman, who buys my things without seeing them," JJ parried,

"Yeah why not?" Conchita asked. "Tell your boss he loses he looses three hundred thousand..."

"I'll tell you what he'll he loses four because I'll bring Derek along."

"Make it half a million, I'll take Paulo with me. Only if we get to see the product first."

Harrison sloped off to the bathroom to make his call. He was out for only a minute, it seemed like quick money was to much for them to overlook. "Okay we meet you at Cave City in the diner lot at ten thirty tomorrow morning, no phones.

After one more glass glass of champagne, JJ and Emily were able to leave, Morgan was snacking on a cheeseburger waiting for them.

xxxxxxxx

On the way back, on the satellite phones Emily gave an edited version of what happened that evening, to the rest of the team. Plans were put in place for the next day.

TBC


	8. Hurt and Truths

The Great Zombie Hunt

Magrat 70

Rating T

Disclaimer; not mine blah, blah

Author's note; please excuse any mistakes, my spinal problem is worse than normal so I have had to take Valium as a muscle relaxant, which makes me a little loopy

Author's note 2; this is the start of a series of stories that are an alternative to Season 6 divergent after the episode JJ. The stories will be case led but have Emily and JJ's relationship as the most important undercurrent.

Thank you to Sao 21 this story wouldn't have been possible without you

Hurt and Truths.

JJ woke with a start and queasy feeling in her stomach, she had had only two glasses of champagne the night before determined to keep her head clear. It had been easy working up Harrison, far too easy. The other stuff with Emily had been difficult, she had wrapped herself in her friend and loved every moment of it. She wondered if they would have gone any further if they weren't sharing a suite with Morgan. She was glad, they hadn't gone any further. She wanted to finish things with Will before even thinking about Emily.

Thinking abour Emily was all the blonde had done for hours in the night, about the taste of those full lips, the feel of silky soft alabaster skin beneath her fingertips and again when she knew she had to put more distance between the brunette and herself; she was going to pretend to be her girlfriend again. She checked the other bed Emily was already up, she had left her sleeping, which was unusual, it was usually Emily who was the one who had to be pried out of bed when they were on a case. They had hardly said a word since they got back. She hoped she hadn't pushed things too far with Emily the night before, the tight knot in her stomach twisted some more.

The queasy feeling seemed to be getting worse and when Morgan brought in the room service with their breakfast which, seemed to include half a ton of pig, JJ found herself diving into the bathroom vomiting copiously. Emily was there in a flash, pulling JJ's hair back rubbing her back and then handing the blonde a damp flannel to wipe her sweaty face. Why did the brunette always have to be perfect? When she was pregnant with Henry Will couldn't be near her when she had morning sickness.

"Are you okay Jen?" Emily's face full of concern,

"I must be a beer girl, champagne must be bad for me... uhm Emily, did I upset you at all. I'm sorry if I was... I don't know."

"JJ it was what was necessary to get the job done; you were brilliant last night. Are you sure you are well enough to go with us.?" Emily didn't want to talk about last night, last night could virtually kill her. The memories of JJ's hands and lips burnt into her brain, but it wasn't real. She knew the things she had had to do undercover, it was just an act for JJ. She couldn't wait until the day was over with.

"I'm fine Em, really," JJ said quickly, she hated that Emily's defences and walls were there. She hoped that they got back to DC with their friendship intact, never mind pushing for anything more. JJ wasn't stupid, she didn't love Will, she hoped to persuade Emily that she wasn't the straight girl looking for kicks... "Shit," JJ's half brain that had been waving at her over her inner monologue finally had her attention and she moved out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and grabbed her diary from her go bag. She counted back to the last time the little p's were in her diary. 6 weeks, 6 fucking weeks, fuck, her life was fucked. There would have been a time when she would have been so happy; right now the universe's idea of timing sucked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With breakfast, had been delivered a couple of important things. Plastic bullets, JJ was going to wing one of the SWAT team, she knew who she was going to shoot, he was going to have on extra body armour and had fake blood to really sell it. There was a tiny GPS tracking advice, a little disc that would be under the insole of JJ's shoe. A note to say Harrison had been picked up predawn and was being held until the raid was over,

They met up as planned outside the diner. Conchita with Paulo and a couple of trucks turned up with the unsubs in it. The threw their cells in the Jag and waited to be patted down. They guessed these guys had come upon an idea but were rank amateurs, they didn't know what they were looking for. The five outsiders had shown they were carrying, what they were looking for, Emily was sure they had no idea. SWAT was waiting on either side of the interstate, hopefully the 'zombies' as these guys kept calling the people they had kidnapped weren't held to far off the interstate.

Emily could feel the tension in her spine. They were going to be in the middle of what could be a shoot out with no vests, the only thing in her mind was protect Jennifer. They were hoping that SWAT could stop anything happening before it began. Speed was everything.

The small holding was only 5 miles outside Cave city and a mile off the interstate; total rank amateurs thought Emily, The trucks pulled up outside the barn. There were 5 unsubs all armed with MAC 10s. Emily had caught the conversations about Harrison's no show. She had made a point of saying she had a bad feeling about this to Conchita and the Mexican had agreed.

They entered the barn where there was a pen without about 20 people. They were filthy and emaciated. They looked dull eyed and showed little interest in what was around them.

"What the fuck is wrong with them?" Conchita asked, not wanting to get to close to the putrid smell and filth.

"We keep them out of it in on heroin, it keeps them..."

Hotch's voice boomed over a loud speaker. "This is the F.B.I you are surrounded, throw your weapons on the ground, get on your knees with your hands behind your back."

"What the fuck, you sold us out you bastards. Where the fuck is the that fucker Harrison?" Emily shouted, Conchita's voice was in agreement, the bastards had sold her and Lauren out.

"What about you fuckers?" Screamed one of the men pointing his MAC at Emily.

"We didn't even know where the fuck we were going, you stupid bastard," Morgan answered, his glock in hand.

A stun grenade was thrown, as JJ got her shot off and took down 'her guy'.

Stone was furious, furious that the claim that the F.B.I had made to him was bullshit that their little meeting had nothing to do with the case. Then the little blonde bitch has left a member of SWAT bleeding and he had been rushed away by the EMTs where unbeknown to him he was now back in the vehicle enjoying a nice cold bottle of water. The were now all kneeling in front of the barn while the so called zombies were being treated by EMTs before being taken to a specially set up treatment facility that was set up last night. He didn't know why he did it, he just saw red, he picked up his weapon and aimed it at the blonde's head, firing his weapon and destroying his life and career.

Emily had caught sight of Stone levelling his gun at JJ and guessed what was going to happen before he squeezed the trigger. She knocked JJ out of the way, saving the blonde's life without a doubt, but taking a hit herself.

Conchita started screaming that the loco cop was a dead man walking for shooting at her chicas.

JJ was beside herself as she watched the blood fly from Prentiss's neck as the brunette turned to the side away from her.

Shocked members of Cave City PD wrestled the gun from the enraged detective, not quite believing that he had shot at an unarmed undercover F.B.I agent. Hotch was on his knees pulling Prentiss back on to her knees and, thankful the bullet had only grazed the skin of her neck, but not nicked an artery. He couldn't believe what the idiot had done.

Stone broke away from the men holding him and rushed towards where JJ and Prentiss were, screaming his head off about them being a disgrace. JJ strugled to her feet petrified that the man was going to blow their cover and boiling over with the fact he had hurt Emily. She waited for him to get right on top of her before pulling her head back and delivering a devastating head butt that spread his nose all over his face and knocked him to the ground and he was dragged away. While JJ was prodded back to her knees. An EMT cleaned Emily's wound and dressed it with gauze.

The unsubs were taken away to the Louisville field office, where most of the victims were from. The U.S marshals were already there to take Conchita to Texas where there were a number of open federal warrants for her arrest.

When the team got back to Cave City PD Hotch was furious, the operation had gone like clock work until Stone interfered and he has demanded to see the stupid idiot right now. He knew Prentiss had saved JJ's life and the bullet was a quarter inch from nicking the brunette's carotid artery. He couldn't believe that he came so close to loosing two of his family, on a perfect operation. He was so proud of his three agents who hadn't put a foot wrong in such a dangerous operation.

He watched as Garcia and Seaver fussed over Prentiss, who obviously would rather be left alone. JJ was quiet and very pale and kept stealing glances at Emily. Morgan was popping and he hoped the fiery young man would keep his cool when Stone was brought into explain his actions,

The chief of police walked into the conference room with Stone in handcuffs, sporting two black eyes from the head butt that JJ had laid on him.

"Why am I in trouble, that bitch shot a cop and she broke my nose..."

Prentiss was on her feet, blocking Morgan who looked like he was going to let fly with his fists. "If it wasn't for me you'd be on a murder charge, you almost killed an unarmed federal agent. Hope you enjoy the company of US marshals because the last thing Conchita Martinez said was you're a dead man and she meant it." Emily's hands were in her pockets to stop herself from throttling the former detective.

"You almost came close to destroying this operation and destroying my agents' covers. I do not understand why you shot at Agent Jareau." Hotch looked at the man with utter contempt

"She shot a cop..."

"Were you even listening to the briefing we gave you?" Rossi asked, "We told you that one of the SWAT team would be shot by a dummy bullet to help maintain the covers of our three agents."

"Oh god," Stone said softly, realising he had been so pissed that he hadn't listened to the briefing properly and had almost killed a woman because of it. "Agent Jareau, I'm sorry."

JJ barely looked at him, she could feel her hormones shifting her towards rage. "I don't care, Hotch can we get out of here as soon as possible, I'm tired,"

"JJ are you okay?" Emily asked, crouching down beside her friend, looking at the dark rings around the blonde's eyes and her general palour. "Hotch, she was ill this morning, before we started the raid."

"Em..." JJ was about to admonish the brunette, but couldn't. She needed to get home and talk to Will. "She's right I'm not feeling to good."

xxxxxxxx

By the time all the loose ends had been tied up it was early evening when they got on the jet. Emily had persuaded JJ to take all the clothes that she had bought for her, but had refused the jewellery, knowing that Will would flip when he saw the clothes never mind jewellery too.

Garcia had got Morgan to change into the suit Emily had bought him and had persuaded Morgan, Reid and Seaver to go for a drink when they got back. Seaver had worked on Prentiss who said she would go for one. All the time the brunette kept looking at JJ who had suddenly looked forlorn, lying on the little couch with a blanket over, not talking to anyone.

JJ had tried to call Will all day, but he was ignoring her calls. In the end she had left a message on the house answering machine saying that she was late and they had a lot to talk about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was as pissed as hell. He had tried to call JJ the afterrnoon and evening before, his calls wouldn't even connect. In desperation he had called Garcia, who had explained that JJ's phone had been temporarily changed because she was going undercover. She was supposed to be a liaison; why the hell was she putting herself in danger? He hated her job and the relationship she had with the team. He had been a detective, he knew how close you had to be to your partner, this whole team thing was over the top.

He played back the message on the answering machine. Surprise, surprise JJ was on her way home but she was going to be late. No she couldn't come straight home to her child and boyfriend. He put Henry to bed and when he came downstairs, he broke the seal on the bottle of bourbon he had bought that afternoon.

The rage that had been building up for months exploded as he pulled crockery from the kitchen cupboards and started throwing it against the walls. He didn't hear JJ's car in the drive as she pulled up and he didn't hear her key in the lock as she entered the kitchen which now resembled a bomb site.

"Will what the hell are you doing?" JJ was in shock watching as he smashed the picture frame that held Rosaline's photo.

"JJ? Thought you were going to be late, did you get a built pang and remember you had a family, a real fucking family." He had necked half the bottle of bourbon in record time and was swaying on his feet.

"Are you drunk? Did you even listen to my message... never mind, where's Henry?" JJ snapped, this was not how she envisioned coming home. She had been ready for a hear to heart one last go to make it work. Instead the kitchen and living room were wrecked. She picked up Rosaline's photo and tucked it inside her jacket pocket. She couldn't believe he was drunk when anything could happen to Henry.

"You remember, you have a son, well done JJ. Do you remember where his fucking bedroom is? Remember where our bedroom is? What did Prentiss take the younger blonde home with her, instead of you?"

JJ ignored him, she went upstairs where Henry was crying in his bed, upset about the noise and the shouting downstairs. She packed bag pulled on a jumper and tracksuit bottoms bottoms over his PJs. She had had enough, she had been willing to give it another go, it wouldn't work the poison was already to deep into their relationship.

The blonde was relieved that Will had passed out on the sofa in the middle of the debris that had been their lives.

When Henry was safely strapped in the car she took a deep breath, before flicking her cell on. "Pen, I've left him. He smashed up the house... no don't tell Morgan what he's done." JJ was fighting to control the tears. "Pen, I think... I'm pregnant."

Quote

"She is sugar, curiosity and rain." E. Lockhart.

The End

Next installment soon

Vile on the Streets.


End file.
